As the performance of an information processing device, such as a device for communication base and a server, improves, the data rate of transmission and reception of signals inside and outside such a device is increasing. In a receiving circuit of such a transmission and reception device, there are a synchronous receiving circuit that samples input data in synchronization with the phase of the input data, and an asynchronous receiving circuit that samples input data without synchronizing with the phase of the input data. The asynchronous receiving circuit generates receive data from the sampled data by interpolation.
There has been known a technique in which a receiver for transmitting interactive signals has a replica driver (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-111749). There has been known a technique that selects received signal series sampled in the correct sampling timing from a signal in which the distortion by intersymbol interference has occurred (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 06-197083).